Love Game
by Laura X-23
Summary: Fics para o projeto 'Love Game' do 6V
1. Peru de Natal

**Lista escolhida:II**. Oito coisas que Harry recomendaria a quem conhecesse Pansy  
><strong>Elemento escolhido:<strong> 4. Não fale nada quando ela estiver manuseando uma faca.

** Peru de Natal**

* * *

><p>Pank. Pank. Pank. A faca enfeitiçada cortava os legumes enquanto Pansy, incrivelmente arrumada, balançava a varinha fazendo os pratos assumirem seus lugares a mesa.<br>Faltavam cinco minutos para que seus pais chegassem para o primeiro natal que passariam juntos como família. Apenas eles, ela e Harry, sem amigos chatos e inconvenientes.  
>Todos os pratos natalinos já estavam servidos quando a campainha tocou. Sempre pontuais. Harry, por outro lado estava, atrasado - o Ministério o chamara de última hora para resolver algum problema. Ele já havia salvado o mundo, caramba, não dava pra todos ficarem felizes e o deixarem em paz com ela?<br>Sua mãe estava horrenda, como sempre: usava roupas tradicionais de natal como o horrível suéter que havia ganhado de uma amiga de muito mal gosto com o desenho de uma rena ridícula no meio que não combinava em nada com o ar arrogante dela. Por outro lado seu pai estava deslumbrante com seu terno parecendo o homem de negócios que era. Pansy os convidou para entrar e pediu, entre desculpas, que esperassem por Harry na sala que ele logo chegaria. Ela serviu a seu pai um conhaque a sua mãe, um chá.  
>Ele estava dez minutos atrasado e sua mãe estava interrogando onde ele estaria, fazendo piadinhas sobre ele ter abandonado Pansy no natal.<br>Vinte minutos e seu pai estava reclamando de fome.  
>Trinta minutos e seus pais já estavam aborrecidos reclamando com ela pelo atraso do marido, dizendo que era inadmissível e dizendo quão falta de educação era fazer os convidados esperarem especialmente no dia de natal.<br>Quarenta minutos e Pansy perdeu a paciência. Decidiu mandar Harry a merda e chamou os pais para a mesa enquanto reaquecia a comida magicamente.  
>Quarenta e cinco minutos e Pansy estava cortando o peru para servir sua mãe quando a parta da frente se abriu. Harry entrou entre desculpas enquanto os convidados e a própria dona da casa o olhavam com raiva.<br>'Ainda bem que cheguei na hora boa, já esta cortando o peru'  
>Harry deu um beijo na bochecha de Pansy enquanto ela o olhava colérica, a faca que usava para cortar a comida estava em sua mão e, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, apenas se deixando controlar pela raiva a enfiou com força entre as pernas de Harry, por sorte não acertando nada.<br>'Sim, querido, você chegou na hora boa. Agora vá embora antes que eu realmente corte o peru!'  
>Mais que rápido Potter saiu pela porta que entrara. Era sempre perigoso se aproximar de Pansy quando ela estava irritada e com uma faca na mão. Devia ter se lembrado disso mais cedo.<p>


	2. Bang bang, herói quebrado

**Lista:** VII. Oito tipos de Pansy Parkinson  
><strong>Item:<strong> Pansy louca  
><strong>Nome: <strong>

**Bang bang, herói quebrado.**

* * *

><p>Eu te digo o que você está fazendo, cacete [...] você está recalcando, transubstanciando ou coisa parecida. O que significa dizer que você é doida. Seu mundo está de cabeça para baixo. Você não está em sintonia com a orquestra. Já sei o que eu ia dizer: você, minha cara, é um creme de chocolate e avelã sem o chocolate. Então ela ia dizer 'hein?' e eu diria 'vou ter que soletrar? Você tem um parafuso solto.* Você quer saber como eu sei? Bom, eu também estou louco, querida. Então por que não juntamos nossos parafusos e fazemos uma nova engrenagem ainda melhor? O que me diz, amor, está disposta a arriscar tudo pela possibilidade de algo melhor? Está disposta a me deixar ser seu herói quebrado?"<p>

Bang bang, vocês estão mortas, vadias.  
>Bang bang. Clack, clack.<br>As balas finalmente tinham acabado, mas Pansy ainda não estava menos estressada. Começou a gritar e xingar, lançar pedras que encontrou no chão, lágrimas de raiva saíam de seus olhos até que ela parou repentinamente, sentou no chão ofegante e sorriu. Estava mais calma depois de tanto brigar com o nada.  
>"Mais calma, Pansy?"<br>Pansy não sabia que tinha mais alguém naquele terreno baldio, não esperava estar sendo vista muito menos por alguém conhecido. Era Harry, que maravilha, o maldito garoto com complexo de herói que estudava na mesma sala que ela.  
>"Não é da sua conta"<br>Ele se sentou ao lado dela mesmo sem ter sido convidado. Pansy, com raiva, levantou a arma sem balas que estava em sua mão e apontou para a testa dele. Harry tinha uma cicatriz com forma estranha na testa de quando o carro de seus pais bateu, matando os dois e deixando o menino órfão internado por alguns meses no hospital. Mas não havia sido nenhuma tragédia comparada à vida que ele teria depois sendo cuidado pelos tios. Pansy simpatizava com o menino órfão porque sabia que ele se sentia tão solitário quanto ela se sentia, mas nunca admitiria sentir algo por ele.  
>"Cai fora ou eu te mato"Ela sussurrou sem o olhar nos olhos. Não queria que ele soubesse que, mesmo se tivesse balas, não conseguiria matá-lo.<br>"Eu sei que não tem bala na arma, Pansy"  
>"Foda-se. O que está fazendo aqui?"<br>Ele sorriu e revirou os olhos. Estava ali para salvá-la, os dois sabiam disso. A arma já estava abaixada, mesmo que ela ainda servisse para bater nele, Pansy estava cansada demais pra qualquer outra coisa.  
>"Você não devia ligar para o que dizem, você sabe a verdade e é isso que importa"<br>"Vai se fuder,! O que VOCÊ tem com isso? Deve estar amando me ver tão vulnerável, não? Vai tentar algo comigo para me fuder de vez?"  
>Ele ficou calado por um tempo arrancando grama do chão.<br>"Desculpe"  
>Os olhos de Pansy se arregalaram e ela socou o rosto de Harry.<br>"Não acredito que foi você que contou para aquelas vadias que eu dormi com você. Você é um babaca completo, eu juro que eu vou te matar, seu merda! Eu estava bêbada e você se abusou de mim"  
>Pansy pulou em cima de Harry batendo nele, socando-o enquanto ele apenas se defendia sem nem ao menos tentar tirar ela de cima dele.<br>"Aquelas vadias estão me chamando de piranha barata e é tudo culpa sua! Por que você fez isso, é louco?"  
>"Não."<br>Os pulsos que tentavam socá-lo foram agarrados por Harry de forma rude e ele a puxou para perto dele forçando os lábios deles a se encontrarem, sua língua exigindo passagem vírgula deixando Pansy sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia se continuava a beijá-lo ou se o empurrava com raiva pelo que havia feito. Por orgulho escolheu a segunda opção.  
>"Não, não sou louco, apenas sou apaixonado por uma maluca que atira no nada porque esta arrependida do que eu considerei ter sido o melhor momento da minha vida. Não sou louco, mas aos poucos você esta me deixando maluco por você! Eu te amo, Pansy Parkinson."<br>"Sua vida deve realmente ser uma merda para você ter considerado aquele o melhor momento dela." O ego de Pansy estava inflando, principalmente quando olhou bem nos olhos de Harry e notou que tudo o que ele falava era verdade. Ele realmente acreditava que aquele tinha sido o melhor momento de sua vida. Ela sorriu para ele, nunca o deixaria saber, mas aquela tinha sido uma das melhores noites de sua vida também. Ele era tão diferente de qualquer amante que ela já tivera, ele realmente a fazia sentir amada e era isso que ela mais queria nessa vida. Pansy precisava ser amada e sabia que com Harry conseguiria isso. Ela o analisou por alguns segundos. "Você tem certeza disso?" disse num sussurro quase inaudível.  
>"Absoluta." Ele mais uma vez juntou seus lábios aos dela, sem que dessa vez Pansy se separasse dele.<br>Talvez duas pessoas solitárias não precisassem ficar sozinhas para sempre. Talvez um herói quebrado fosse a melhor opção para salvar uma donzela estragada.  
>Os opostos podiam se atrair, mas os iguais sempre se completavam.<br>Bang bang, vadias, vocês estão mortas e eu estou mais viva do que nunca. Bang bang

* * *

><p>Frase até o * pertence a Sexton de 'Morte, O Preço da Vida'. Achei que seria melhor complementá-la.<p> 


	3. Felicidade

Item: Pansy riquinha e mimada apelo para a fic servir para o projeto /shameomme  
>Nome:<p>

**FELICIDADE**

* * *

><p>Eu não quero ser feliz.<br>A felicidade sempre foi algo tão necessária na vida dos outros, todos a buscavam. Mas não eu, eu fugia dela..  
>Minha vida, desde que me lembro, sempre foi um maldito conto de fadas. Pais perfeitos, família perfeita, sempre tive tudo o que quis. E isso fazia com que minha vida não tivesse sentido algum. Qual a vantagem de ser feliz quando o que mais se quer é um pouco de drama?<br>Foi quando eu entrei em Hogwarts que minha vida finalmente ganhou um pouco de ação. Correr atrás de Draco apenas por saber que ele não me queria e odiar Potter sabendo que ele ganharia no final. Potter sempre foi bom em vencer e por isso eu apostava todas as minhas fichas contra ele. Queria perder, pois isso me mostraria que minha vida não era apenas a fantasia ridícula que eu fingia viver todos os dias.  
>A vida de Potter tinha drama como eu queria que a minha tivesse, ele tinha motivos pra chorar. Enquanto isso, cada vez que uma lágrima corria por meus olhos eu me achava a mais ingrata das pessoas, sempre tive tudo, não tinha motivo para chorar. Potter, o menino dramático, nunca chorava e isso me irritava.<br>Na guerra eu fui odiada por todos e taxada de traidora para a vida toda e era isso que eu sempre quis. Mas minha infelicidade não me fazia feliz. Eu ainda não podia chorar sem me odiar.  
>Eu vi Potter na capa do Profeta, ele não chorava no túmulo de sua mulher e eu me perguntava como ele aguentava. Tanta tristeza em sua vida e ele se mantinha forte enquanto eu, com tanta felicidade, era fraca.<br>A infelicidade e o drama de minha vida depois de Hogwarts não eram suficiente.  
>Quando eu encontrei Potter no ministério certo dia ele sorriu para mim e eu notei, que ele, com toda infelicidade do mundo, ainda era mais feliz do que eu.<br>Potter sempre foi o que eu quis ser. Potter podia chorar e era feliz. Eu nunca seria como ele, pois eu sempre me neguei a felicidade.


	4. Monstro de olhos verdes

**Nome: **

**O monstro de olhos verdes.**

* * *

><p>Harry tinha olhos verdes.<br>Pansy tinha a alma verde.  
>Potter olhava para Draco de lábios colados aos de Pansy e desejava que Malfoy morresse.<br>Pansy via como todos amavam e idolatravam Harry e desejava poder matá-lo.  
>Era algo terrível, ela sabia, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão certo. Ninguém a admirava como Potter era admirado. Nem mesmo Malfoy. Não, Draco nunca sequer gostara dela, a estava apenas usando para que nao não tivesse que dormir sozinho.<br>Certa vez Pansy lera a citação de um homem que dizia: "eu vou fazer do meu jeito. E as pessoas que me amam vão entender porque estou fazendo isso porque me amam". Pansy sempre fazia as coisas do jeito dela, mas ninguém entendia porque ninguém a amava.  
>A inveja que sentia por Harry só aumentava toda vez que o mundo bruxo o aplaudia por alguma merda que ele tinha feito. Todos o amavam. Por que ele ganhava todo o amor do mundo?<br>Harry invejava Malfoy. Ele tinha Pansy e Harry a queria.  
>A Sonserina o estava sempre olhando. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados contraídos como os de um gato. Ela parecia sentir tanta raiva dele, parecia querer matá-lo, ou talvez amá-lo. E isso o assustava. Seja lá o que fosse era tão intenso, profundo, que fazia Harry querer ter Pansy. Ela sempre pareceu tão cheia de forças escondidas por trás de seus olhos de gata. Potter queria Pansy e invejava Malfoy por tê-la.<br>"Eu quero que você morra" Pansy gritou para Harry, sua voz estridente e cheia de raiva.  
>"Tudo bem, Pansy" Harry disse e foi embora, sem olhá-lá nos olhos, com a cabeça baixa.<br>No dia seguinte, o Profeta Diário noticiou a morte do menino-que-sobreviveu. Com o corpo foi encontrado apenas uma folha de papel que deveria ser considerada a carta de despedida de Harry, mas que na verdade não fazia sentido para ninguém a não ser para Pansy. Apenas cinco palavras:  
>"Eu faria tudo por você"<br>Pansy sorriu da ironia do destino apesar de desejar chorar. Afinal ela era amada. Amada pela pessoa que ela mais odiava e invejava. E afinal, Pansy descobriu, talvez ter todo o amor do mundo não fosse suficiente se sem o verdadeiro amor. Ela queria ter sabido disso mais cedo.


	5. No fim dos tempos

Item: o passado deles.  
>Nome:<p>

**No fim dos tempos.**

* * *

><p>Estava tudo claro demais. O branco chegava a machucar seus olhos depois de tanto tempo na escuridão. E o chão claro e frio estava coberto de manchas vermelhas que deviam ser sangue. Talvez fossem seu sangue. O corpo todo doía tanto e estava tão cansada que sentia como se estivesse morrendo. O fato é que não sabia ao certo onde estava.<br>Fechou as pálpebras para tentar impedir que a luz chegasse aos seus olhos, mas o branco parecia estar presente mesmo assim. Precisava levantar, tinha certeza disso, uma voz lhe dizia para que fizesse isso. Parecia que lhe falavam tão próximo ao ouvido, diziam que era importante que ela se mantesse erguida.  
>Abriu os olhos para ver quem lhe falava, mas a luz deixava o rosto na sombra.<br>Uma mão lhe foi oferecida e ela a aceitou mesmo sem saber a quem pertencia.  
>"Pansy?" O homem sussurou em seu ouvido fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse sua espinha. Conhecia aquela voz de muito tempo atrás.<br>Ela olhou o homem nos olhos e, mesmo sem ver seu rosto, sabia que era Harry Potter. Aqueles olhos verdes profundos e cheios de tristeza como ela nunca havia visto outro igual.  
>"Onde estou?" Era a pergunta que não lhe saia da cabeça, talvez ele tivesse a resposta.<br>"Seu corpo está no St. Mungus" Harry a olhava com pena e isso a deixou com raiva.  
>"Aqui obviamente não é o ."<br>Ele sorriu timidamente para ela como se pedisse desculpas.  
>"É porque seu corpo está lá, mas sua essência sempre estará presa a mim. Você passou todos os dias da sua vida depois da guerra pensando em mim, Pansy. Não importa que você morra, você sempre estará ligada a mim." Pansy riu. Ele que devia estar no St. Mungus se acreditava realmente em suas palavras.<br>"Eu não acredito no que você diz então deixe de ser idiota e me diga onde estou." Ela observou o lugar a sua volta, mas tudo o que via era o branco. Até a mancha do seu sangue no chão tinha sumido.  
>"Não tem como sair daqui, Parkinson, você está na sala do julgamento."<br>"E por que estou aqui? Quero ir embora agora!" O branco estava a desesperando. Não tinha para onde ir, estava presa ali com Harry Potter. De todas as pessoas do mundo, por que justo Potter?  
>"Você não pode sair porque algo lhe prende aqui, nesse mundo, a mim"<br>Pansy queria gritar para que Harry morresse, mas já tinha feito aquilo uma vez e não surtira o efeito desejado.  
>"Você quer que eu peça desculpas? É isso que preciso fazer?Tudo bem, Harry Potter, me desculpe por ter desejado a sua morte... Múltiplas vezes."<br>"Diga como se você realmente sentisse isso."  
>Não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. Claro, ela se arrependia do seu feito, mas era orgulhosa demais para pedir desculpas.<br>"Não tem ninguém olhando, Parkinson. Ninguém vai rir de você por ser uma pessoa decente e se lamentar pelo que fez de errado."  
>"Me desculpe, Potter." Ela olhava para o chão quase chorando. A culpa a tinha perseguido por anos e finalmente tinha peço desculpas.<br>"Sim, Pansy, eu te desculpo."  
>Os olhos dela se iluminaram e ela sorriu para ele.<br>"Posso ir embora agora?"  
>"Não."<br>"Mas você já me desculpou, o que falta agora? Preciso que o papa me perdoe também ou coisa assim? Eu só quero morrer em paz" A vontade que Pansy tinha era de se matar, ou talvez matar Harry.  
>"Você ainda não se desculpou. Você pediu desculpas a mim apenas. Você tem que se perdoar"<br>"Mas eu, sinceramente, acho que o que eu fiz não foi errado. Claro, eu desejei a sua morte e me arrependo disso, mas eu fiz por bons motivos!"  
>Ele sorriu como se pudesse ver toda alma de Pansy.<br>"Sim, você tinha. Você queria o fim da guerra, fim das mortes. Queria Malfoy vivo e o que você fez acreditando que o salvaria foi o motivo pelo qual ele te abandonou. E você se pergunta todos os dias quando se olha no espelho ou quando vê o olhar de raiva de alguém na rua se você fez a coisa certa."  
>"Eu fiz?" Harry sorriu mais uma vez.<br>"Isso não cabe a mim decidir."  
>A sala branca aos poucos foi tomando forma. As imagens de poucos minutos antes da guerra começar foram aparecendo. A voz de Voldemort percorreu o salão e o medo de todos era tão visivel. Crianças choravam apavoradas e morriam pessoas todos os dias lutando. Pansy começou a chorar ao se lembrar daquele tempo.<br>"Eu queria apenas que tudo acabasse." Ela gritou para Harry.  
>"E tudo acabou no final. Eu acabei me entregando a Voldemort e você não teve nada a ver com a minha decisão. Você agiu por impulso. Eu ter me entregado e morrido não foi culpa sua, era algo que eu tinha que fazer e no final eu acabei vivo. Para sua infelicidade."<br>Pansy sorriu para ele.  
>"Não foi culpa sua, Pansy."<br>"Eu queria não ter dito aquilo."  
>"Eu sei disso." Harry se aproximou da inimiga e a abraçou. "Está pronta para ir agora?"<br>"Sim."  
>Harry segurou a mão de Pansy com força e os dois caminharam em direção a imensidão eterna. O arrependimento de Pansy finalmente havia sido deixado de lado.<br>Tudo estava bem.


	6. Salvação

**Nome: **

**Salvação.**

* * *

><p>O clima estava pesado como se um dementador estivesse por perto. Narcisa chorava desesperada em um canto da sala escura da mansão Malfoy enquanto Lucius a abraçava tentando acalmá-la inutilmente. Pansy estava usando o vestido que seria usado em seu casamento da forma mais dramática possível. Ela o havia mandado tingir de preto para fazer jus ao momento. Olhava petrificada para o rosto de Draco que sorria em uma foto acima do caixão. Nela, ele aparecia exibindo seu mais belo sorriso de escárnio, como se zombasse de todos ali presentes por estar em um lugar bem melhor. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo.<br>As mãos de Pansy tremiam e a aliança de noivado em seu dedo escorregou até cair no chão. A mulher deu um gritinho como se sentisse a mais profunda das dores quando o anel saiu de seu dedo, mas não parou de observar a imagem de Draco.  
>Um homem se abaixou ao seu lado e pegou a aliança, mas Pansy não pareceu notar. A aliança de noivado percorreu vagarosamente o dedo fino, mas Parkinson puxou a mão com raiva e deferiu um tapa no rosto do homem. Seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar estavam cheios da mais pura ira.<br>Era Harry, ela sabia, não precisava nem ver a cicatriz para saber. Ninguém mais tentaria ajudá-la naquele momento, pois todos os presentes estavam presos em sua própria dor. Todos menos Harry.  
>"Lamento sua perda, Parkinson." Ele disse sem olhá-la nos olhos, estava ocupado demais observando o rosto de Malfoy sorrindo daquele jeito que Harry sempre odiara, como se ele fosse melhor que qualquer um.<br>"Não, você não lamenta. Você nunca gostou dele, então não tente parecer o bom menino vindo aqui prestar condolências."  
>A voz de Pansy era ácida e ele não pareceu se incomodar com isso, já estava acostumado.<br>As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto da mulher, deixando rastros pretos da maquiagem borrada em sua pele branca.  
>"Eu não queria que ele tivesse morrido" ela sussurrou mais para si mesma que para qualquer outra pessoa ali.<br>"Eu sei" Harry a abraçou, ela pareceu hesitante por alguns segundos, mas acabou se deixando abraçar. Estava fraca demais para fingir seu orgulho Sonserino. Tudo o que ela queria agora era ser amada e consolada.  
>O abraço de Harry era forte e Pansy se sentiu segura para chorar livremente.<br>Harry podia não lamentar a perda de Draco, mas ele nunca deixaria de ser um herói e enquanto tivesse alguém sofrendo ele faria de tudo para ajudar.  
>Pansy estava sofrendo. Hoje ela deixaria ele ser seu herói, mas amanhã... amanhã era outro dia.<p> 


End file.
